Gamer of Kuoh Rewrite
by Ta'oma Lazuli
Summary: I'm rewriting my story here, and don't want to change the chapters in the original until i catch up. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Forgive me! read bottom**

**Chapter 1 Here we go!**

Issei Hyoudou would like to believe that he was a good person, regardless of what many people would say that was one thing he had going for him.

Issei a young middle schooler of modest means was just getting out of bed after a long study binge, because unlike other middle schoolers he was born in the town of Kuoh Japan, and many of the schools in the area are separated by gender. Until it was announced that the once private school Kuoh academy, which was an all girls school is now becoming cooed. The schools entrance exam is designed to only let the best of the best in which is why Issei and many of his male classmates had vowed to get into the prestigious academy to try and finally get girlfriends.

"Alright, time to see if I got in!"

He shouted as he shut off his alarm clock and ran downstairs and was greeted with the pleasant smell of pancakes and sausages. Walking through the kitchen sitting there with a coffee mug in her hand was Miki Hyoudou, Issei's Mother a brown haired woman with a smile always on her face, yet today that smile was a smug one because she had a letter in her hand titled.

**[Issei Hyoudou] - Kuoh Academy**

Trying to grab the letter from his mother was unsuccessful as one would have thought, putting the letter behind her back she laughed she wagged a finger and then pointed to the food.

"Food First" She said, obeying his mother's wishes he ate his food hastily, putting the dishes in the sink and finally grasping the now outstretched letter, ran to the living room and leapt onto the couch, holding the letter in his hands a myriad of emotions ran threw him. Assumptions quickly flowing through his head, making it harder and harder to open the letter. Finally, after several moments he tore open the letter, he saw the words printed.

Issei Hyoudou

Kuoh, Japan

Dear Mr. Hyoudou

On behalf of Kuoh Academy I am pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance into our program. As you know, Kuoh Academy is one of the more prestigious schools in the area and we have accepted only the finest applicants since our founding in 1988. We were very impressed with Issei's skills and abilities and gladly chose him from our pool of applicants to enroll in our fall school year. If you have any questions please contact the school between now and the upcoming school year.

Yours Sincerely

Maou. L Zech

Kuoh Academy

Relief flooded through him as he then began, leaping for joy and immediately took out his phone and opened a group chat with all of his middle school friends asking if any of them got in, many which responded negatively until his phone rang and looking down it was one of his closest friends Matsuda.

"Yooo what up?"

He begins but suddenly through the line his friend begins screaming.

"Issei we got in, did you get in too, we gotta meet up if you did and even if you didn't we still gotta meet up." his friend begins to run on.

"Of course I got in you idiots, meet me at my place in 10 and we'll go out for some pizza or something." Hanging up his phone he speeds back into the kitchen giving his mother a hug even lifting her up a little bit.

"Mom, I actually got in!" he exclaimed with excitement.

Just giving him a pat on the head she shakes her head at her sons antics.

"I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it Ise, now only if you did it for the right reasons." she begins and slides a hand down his face and gives him a slight stare down.  
Feeling a shiver down his back he slowly backs away from his mother. "Me and Matsuda and Motohama are gonna meet up I have to get ready I'll be back later." he says hurriedly as he runs back to his room. Grabbing some clothes and taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

Afterwards while flicking through the channels on the television the doorbell rang. "I'll be right there" he said hurriedly and opened up the door to see two of his best friends Matsuda a young man of short stature and an almost American Crew cut style haircut who has the nickname of 'Monkey Pervert' because of his face. Motohama had a slightly similar hairstyle to Issei's own but was shorter and has a slimer build because of his extensive record of running track in middle school, had the nickname 'glasses' because of his well glasses. Both looking expectantly at Issei.

The trio began walking to a local shopping outlet and begin to talk about how their highschool life was going to be, "So" Issei asked "Do you guys think anyone else got in?"

Matsuda was the first to respond. "Ha and hog all the ladies from us, hell no this school is gonna be a paradise for men the less there the better." Motohama nodding in agreement and began chatting among themselves, about how they were all going to be harem kings.

Instead of saying anything Issei was looking around, noticing that the mall was very crowded with both families shopping for school supplies and as Matsuda like'd to point out constantly groups of 'hot babes'

Slightly groaning at his friends antics, the trio hit a nearby stall that sold fast food. After they ordered food, sitting down on a nearby bench Issei started "After this, you guys wanna go?" he asked facing the arcade just a few yards down from them.

First getting a "Yeah" Matsuda before Motohama began, "Yeah I'll kick yo-" but was interrupted by a young woman that looked slightly older than them setting down a tray of food. Her attire consisted of a brown apron and a white bandanna.

"Here you go boys." She smiled and walked off as the three boys stared at her as she walked back into the stall.

The three boys sighed and then-

SMACK!

The back of Issei's head was hit by the back of a hand so hard he almost fell on the floor.

Turning around they spotted a looking rugged man rubbing the back of his hand with an angry look on his face sporting an outfit similar to the woman they were just eyeing.

Rubbing the back of his head Issei began. "What the hell was that for old man?" his voice raising a little higher than normal because of the pain his head swimming.

"That's my daughter you three are eyein there, watch where your eyes wander." he said with a glare, Matsuda and Motohama reared back in fear by the look they were getting.

"Yeah come on Issei, lets go." Matsuda began as Motohama whimpered behind him trying to visibly escape the older man as quickly as possible.

Issei straightened himself in his chair. "Listen man, we're sorry were looking at your daughter like th-" he began until the old man busted out in laughter and pointed behind him.

"Bwhaha...boy, i'm just screwing around with you and ya friends, that seem to have abandoned you." and true to his words Issei looked behind him and lo behold his friends had disappeared and his eyes fell over to the arcade where a bald head and a pair of glasses were peeking out from around a corner until they were spotted. He gave a chuckle as he looked back to the older man to try and apologize again until some shouting was heard back from the stall and a howl of pain was heard.

Both men looking back to the noise, spot the rugged man's daughter holding her arms across her chest yelling at 2 teens that appear to be around the same age as Issei and another one on the ground holding his crotch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" the older of the two begins as he runs over to where his daughter is yelling at the group, Issei watches with interest as the rugged man stands next to his daughter as the teens try to argue back with the stall owner and his daughter.

The daughter turns to her father "These idiots, wouldn't take a hint!" leveling the 3 with a glare

Issei watches in amusement as the father says "Attracting all the weirdo's today aren't ya?" he says with amusement as his daughters face begins to heat up in anger. Until the teen that got kicked in the groin begins to stand up on wobbly legs.

"Just you wait old man!" he shouts, as he limps away from the stand along with his sidekicks, Issei begins to walk over.

"Sounds like you got a bad customer old dude" Issei says as he gives a nod towards the retreating teens. The daughter lets out a small snort, while the old man gripes on about how some kids are disrespectful these days. Until the old man gets back into the stall and sits down onto a stool looking down the hall.

"Those idiots have been harassing Yusu for a few weeks now, kid thinks he's some big shot." and then turns to Issei with an outstretched hand. "Well whatever, what's your name kid? Haven't seen you hanging around the mall before."

Grasping the hand firmly he says "Issei Hyoudou" as he introduces himself and then points back "Those two idiots are Matsuda and Motohama." the older of the two then points a thumb back behind him and begins. "Back there's my younger daughter Yusu, and I'm Kirigaya Takahiro nice to meet ya Issei."

Issei sends a wave back to the daughter, that had just came out from behind the curtain. Now sporting normal clothes Issei notices that she was more attractive than what he originally his face heating up as the brown haired beauty begins to wave back at him as walking past she shouts out that it's her break time as she disappears into the mall. Issei's head is slightly tapped this time as the Kirigaya tries to look menacingly at him. Deciding to chat with Kirigaya a bit instead of meeting his friends at the arcade, Issei sits down.

That evening, when the mall began closing Issei said his goodbyes to the old man. Noticing that Matsuda and Motohama had already left Issei and went to their homes, Issei decided to walk home as well. He picked up his phone noticing that it was nearly 8:00, dialing his mother's number he waiting until she answered.

"Hello, Ise?"

"Hey mom, just wanted to know if you wanted anything at the store?" giving a slight thought to the question gives a quiet hum.

"No I don't think so, unless you need soda but besides that I don't need anything."

Exiting the mall doors he thinks about whether or not he wants to grab a soda then or tomorrow until deciding on not going.

"Nah I'll just head home, I'll be home around a quarter of." the two say their goodbyes as she hangs up and Issei begins his trek home.

A little bit into his walk Issei is assaulted with a terrible smell wondering to himself if a skunk had just died near him. He begins to walk faster noticing that the smell got worse until he reached a small abandoned building that had blood outside the front of it. Feeling creeped out in the dark he took out his phone and began to call the police until a body ran directly into him, knocking him to the ground and his phone out of his hand and into the darkness.

The body had turned out to be a young man with, multiple slashes over his torso and his face he grabs on to Issei. "You gotta help me, it's coming!" he yells voice laced with fear, as they both turned to see the door to the building blown open by a man that is covered from neck to toe with blood.

Noticing Issei the man begins, "Ah, finally a moresol with a sacred gear. Wonder how you'll taste, but can't forget the appetizers." as he charges Issei and the body next to him, his arm transforming into a claw and smacking both toward the fences nearby.

Managing to stand up Issei him knees shaking and fear printed on his face, is confronted with the man that just attacked him. Grinning until the claw grabs him and slams him up against a nearby wall holding him by the neck he starts. "Just a shame you ran into me tonight child, I promise you shall live on forever in m-"

But is abruptly stopped when he's stabbed in the neck by a knife from the other teenager, with a gurgled roar he rips out the knife and lets go of Issei and dives onto the other teenager and begins to try to pound him into dust. Issei in a sudden burst of desperation takes the knife off of the floor and jams it into the side of the man turned monsters head, effectively ending his life.

Issei still shaking gets out the twos cents of "Fuck you." and then slumps against the wall hearing a very loud ding in his ear, he closes his eyes. Upon opening them up he spots the words.

**"Requirements Met Congratulations Gamer"**

**"Congratulations You Have Leveled Up!"**  
**"Congratulations You Have Leveled Up!"**  
**"Congratulations You Have Leveled Up!"**  
**"Voice Command 'Status' To Open"**

Gamer? He hasn't played any video games in months holding his head his vision swimming. Believing himself to be slightly delirious he whispers open and his eyes begin to widen as a list of distorted information floods his vision.

**Issei Hyoudou-Perverted Trio Leader **

**Lvl: 3 Race: Human **

**HP: 70/260 **

**MP: 60/60 **

**Strength: 10 **

**Vitality: 13 **

**Dexterity: 10 **

**Intelligence****: 8 **

**Wisdom: 4 **

**Luck: 7 **

**Stat Points: 0 **

**Cash: 10000yen **

**Titles: Student/Leader**

** Skills/Abilities: (Tap, or voice command "open skills" to see skills)**  
**Inventory: (Tap, or voice command "Open Inventory" to see inventory )**

Regaining his sense of self, Issei stands up. Steadily leaning on the wall looking back down at the bodies he notices that the man's gigantic claw arm had returned back into a normal arm looking even lower he noticed that the other teens body, pale yet bloody and tears still falling from dead eyes.

Calming his breath Issei looked back up towards the building the two had came out of and slowly walked inside. Peeking in the front door spotting the mangled bodies of at least 4 other people inside followed by the smell of even more dead bodies surrounded by lit candles, nearly throwing up he hurriedly walks outside and takes a few very large breaths of air.

What could he do? He couldn't report this to the cops, they might call him crazy if he said some man with a giant claw for an arm tried to kill him and some others, yet he is the only survivor. They'd call him crazy for sure, looking down at the now dead killer he takes rips the knife out from the side of his head. Pocketing the knife, and wiping the blood off his hands he turns to look for his fallen phone he sees a small addition symbol in the dark and moves over to the strange site to see his phone.

Instead of picking up his phone he accidentally taps the small plus sign floating over it, and with it his phone fades away.

**"Added Inventory - Cellular Device - Issei's Phone"**

Appearing shocked for another second he remembers seeing his inventory on the screen he quickly murmurs the words status and he guides through the screens until he finds his phone in his inventory along with a small 3d sheet of him next to it with slots for clothes and other items like his knife, and even a small space for the 20000 yen in his wallet. Tapping the minus sign his phone appears in his hands, just as it was a few moments ago. Issei's eyes lit up with great interest as his phone disappeared as he tapped the plus sign again. Thinking back to a few moments ago he navigated through the screen again but this time said the words "Open Skills" another list had popped up.

**"List of Skills" - Tab to Minimize " - Means Passive Skills while + Are activatable" "You Can Think it, you can do it!"**

**Gamers Mind: Lv 1 - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

**Gamers Body: Lvl 1 - Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

**Observe: Lvl 1 + Allows the user to observe objects and situations depending on their point of view 5MP-Per use**

**Physical Endurance: Lvl 1 - The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 1%? decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

**Killer Intent: Lvl 1 +- allows you to sense Danger and give off an aura of Danger as well.**

A slight grimace reaches his face as he read the skills. "No wonder why I'm so calm about this. I'd think anyone else's be crying." he said as he slightly thanks some god for the Gamers Mind skill. While we're on the topic of skills he thought loudly the word Observe while he concentrated on the body of the monster another pop up appears.

** Naagdal - [DEAD] - lvl 14 **

**Emotions: Rage, Pain, Sadness.**  
**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

Not even bothering with the bodies of the other people in and out of the house Issei put the knife in his inventory and begins his trek home. Walking way faster than normal, he opened his status and watched out the corner of his eye as his HP and MP regenerate and the small scratches he had fade away quickly.

Finally reaching the front of his house he took his hoodie off before entering, to try and avoid his mother from asking questions he walks out to the living room and greeted his mother before climbing the stairs and into his bedroom. Where he laid down and watched his vision fade to black.

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is, hate it or love it drop a review. I swear the format looks better on google docs. This story did well even though I wrote it during my freshman year of high school and just posted what was on my head randomly. Now I'm actually trying to make a actual story with a semi decent plot and probably not butcher it. Plus I actually enjoy the way I'm setting up the story now. Having the story start on Issei's first year allows me some creativity when designing the plot so I can make my own story and not just rewriting the main plot like how I felt like was doing in the old one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Will be revised, This is just me switching the format to this sites./Hello everybody how ya'll doing? It's been awhile huh. Well I'm back at it here with some more gamer of kuoh.**

**Chapter 2 Where be dragons.**

Considering what happened the previous day, Issei thought his morning the following day was actually normal considering he woke up with another blue box in front of him telling him about how he gained HP and MP while he was sleeping.

Swiping the box away he stood up and commanded the status page to open again and glanced over all of the information on the page. Running his hand through his hair he gave a sigh and in a shaky voice he spoke to himself.

"This is real, isn't it?"

Fear suddenly grips his heart, while his breathing became shallow. Until that feeling was shut down by something akin to calmness. Hearing a ding he looked back up and saw another status window.

**Gamers Mind + 1**

Assuming that calmness to in fact be the product of **Gamers Mind**, he let go of the feeling and the force upon his consciousness faded. Feeling better he closed the window did his morning routine, saying goodbye to his mother he decided to go outside and test a theory of his.

Going to the train station, he decided to go to the same mall as yesterday. While riding on the train he decided to test out the ability Observe and after looking at a few people he noticed that on people he could find out what their status was, specifically if they were sick or injured and at the most three main emotions that the person may be currently feeling. Lastly their level and noticing a trend he found out that many people on the train were a higher level than his measly 3.

Arriving at the mall during early hours was an experience compared to when he and his friends arrived there the day before, the halls were packed with people flowing in and out of stores and up and down escalators

Testing out his theory he sits down at the food court and begins to observe the people and items around him. After 5 minutes of doing this a window appears in front of him he quickly closes it. Looking round it appears that no one has noticed the blue box appear in front of the teen he sags back in his chair and reopends it, to a smaller window.

**Observe + 1**

**Congratulations - you have unlocked the ability to tell a living beings age.**

With a grin on his face he realizes that his experimentation had borne fruit, by just training the skill repeatedly he could level it up and unlock new abilities attached to the skill. Looking up at a young woman, he thinks the word observe.

**Amaya - [110/110] - Lvl 4**

**Emotions: Interest, Excitement.**

**Age - 17**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

Issei then began continuing to train the observe skill for a while, and had no visible luck with leveling it up any further. Issei then started the trek back home, an uneventful walk until after he got off of the train. He had spotted an abandoned building he had walked by earlier in the day, yet now the building had the words floating in front of it.

**Random Dungeon Instance (?)**

**Abandoned Building Instance Lvl 4**

**Would you like to proceed? Yes/No**

Spotting the question mark next to the words Dungeon Instance, Issei tapped it and a blue box had appeared before him.

Random Dungeon Instances - Random events that transport the player (you) to a pocket dimension, where the objective is to either clear the dungeon itself or having a specific mission that once you complete XP and items are rewarded according to participation.

Feeling slightly giddy at the feeling of being in a game like scenario Issei closed the description and almost instantly hit the yes button while the world around him turned into tiles and formed a building identical to the one in front of him with the doors now open. His vision was then blocked by another blue screen.

**Quest Alert!**

**Description - Feral Dogs have infested the building forcing the construction crews to abandon the building, kill either 15 Feral Dogs or go to the bottom of the dungeon and defeat the boss to escape.**

**Reward - Cash reward + 250XP, Increase Relation with Kuoh City Council.**

**Failure - Death or Entrapment.**

No sooner than he closes the window he hears the light footsteps of a dog making its way down the hall. Hiding behind one of the outside of the door Issei opens up his inventory and equips the same bloody knife he had used to kill Naagdal the day before. Holding the knife in his hands he peered around the doorway and used observe on the dog.

**Feral Dog - [90/90] - Lvl 2**

**Emotions: Interest, Suspicion, Anger.**

**Age - 4**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

Readying himself Issei sneaks around the doorway into the building hiding from the Freal Dogs view. Watching the animal walk inside one of the rooms issei hurries his pace and reaches the now empty room the dog went into. Noticing a hole the goes into another room issei goes to walk away until he hears a growl down the hall.

Whipping his body to the sound of the noise, Issei is greeted with the same dog from earlier now baring its teeth at him. Reading his knife in self defense as the dog lunges at him. Suddenly pain explodes in the back of his leg as another dog had snuck up on him.

**-10Hp**

The sudden movement made Issei drop to one knee and raise his hand up, accidentally stabbing the dog that had lunged at him in the throat. As the dog he had stabbed had sprang off of him, he turned his attention to the dog that had taken a bite out of his calf.

Still holding onto his leg, the dog was easily stabbed in the top of the head, the critical blow instantly killing the animal. Sliding up against the wall Issei watched as both dogs had disappeared in a show of fog and money laid where they once were. Hearing a ding Issei then looked up.

**Congratulations You Have Defeated.**

**Feral Dog Lvl 2 + 10XP**

**Feral Dog Lvl 3 + 15XP**

**[ 25XP ]**

After checking his wounds, Issei grabbed the money and continued the quest killing 13 of the 15 dogs easily by throwing coins inside of rooms and ambushing them as they came out. Exploring the building looking for the last two dogs for the quest Issei was brought to a large staircase going down to a large steel door with two statues next to it.

Walking down the stairs Issei tried to open the large doors but was unsuccessful. Pondering his options, He decided to walk back up the stairs and while climbing them he saw the same two statues that he had seen next to the door.

"Heh this is really like a game." He exclaimed out loud as he walked over to one of the statues he noticed that they both had a small fireplace hanging off the front of them. Getting an idea he pulled one of the torches off of the wall nearby and placed relit the fireplace.

Hearing the noise of the doors grinding open Issei jogged back downstairs and was greeted with a large open room with a chest at the end of it.

Immediately deciding that his was the Boss room, he slowly peeked his head through the doorway and saw nothing and threw a coin at the end of the room towards the chest. Nothing happened he stuck his arm out of the door and yet again nothing happened.

Deciding to test his luck, he then began walking towards the chest slowly with his knife drawn. Getting all the way to the end of the room right next to the chest, he kicked the chest and hurriedly looked around and neither saw or heard any other living creatures near him.

Feeling that it was safe he unlatched the chest and opened it and no sooner than a second later he heard a loud howl behind him. "Oh come on!" he shouted as he whipped around and was presented with a dog larger than the others looking at him. Knife ready, Issei then used observe.

**[BOSS]**

**Giant Coyote - [150/150] - Lvl 5**

**Emotions: Interest, Suspicion, Anger.**

**Age - 7**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

Charging at the Coyote Issei feigned a stab and ended up kicking the animal in the chest sending it a few feet back before it scrambled back up to get him Issei noticed that his kick had delivered 15 damage to the coyote.

As the animal regained its bearings it snarled at Issei before it claws and teeth glowed dark red and it had jumped at Issei sinking its teeth into his shoulder.

**-25Hp**

**Status Effect - Bleeding 1x(?)**

**You are bleeding -2Hp per second**

**Needs Medical AidFalls off in 30 seconds.**

Stabbing the coyote in its side, gave Issei the opportunity to rip it off of his shoulder and slam it to the ground. Looking up Issei had noticed that the coyote had less than half of its half left and it was falling with an icon that he perceived as the status effect bleeding. Using observe on wounded coyote he was greeted with.

**[BOSS]**

**Giant Coyote - [65/150] - Lvl 5**

**Emotions: Interest, Suspicion, Anger.**

**Age - 7**

**Gored 1x(?)**

**Bleeding 4Hp per second(?)**

**Needs Medical Aid.**

The Coyote still with Issei's knife inside of him lunged at Issei again, but ending up headbutting him in the chest knocking both to the ground. The coyote began biting at Issei's face before Issei drove the knife that was already in the coyote's stomach in further.

Letting out a howl of pain, the coyote then fell upon Issei's chest completely as a blue screen appeared in front of them.

**Congratulations - You have cleared the requirements to clear the Random Dungeon Instance. Thus have received the following rewards.**

**Reward - 250$ + 250XP, +10 Relation With Kuoh City Council**

**Do you wish to exit instance? Yes/No?**

**Congratulations - You have leveled up. You are now level 4!**

After noticing closing the blue screens Issei pushed the coyote off and opened up his own status to take a look at how he did during the fight.

**Issei Hyoudou-Perverted Trio Leader**

**Lvl: 4**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 232/270**

**MP: 60/60**

**Strength: 10**

**Vitality: 13**

**Dexterity: 10**

**Intelligence: 8**

**Wisdom: 4**

**Luck: 7**

**Stat Points: 1**

**Cash: 20300yen**

**Titles: Student/Leader**

**Skills/Abilities: (Tap, or voice command "open skills" to see skills)**

**Inventory: (Tap, or voice command "Open Inventory" to see inventory )**

**Relations: (Tap, or voice command "Open Relations" to see relations )**

"My health points look fine, but that coyote almost got me the whole time." Issei thought aloud as he walked back over to the now open chest.

Reaching inside he was greeted with a book with the bleeding symbol on it, 4000yen and a dagger a little larger than his knife. Looking back towards said knife, which is now on the ground surrounded by some notes and what appears to be gloves. Picking up both weapons he uses observe on the two and windows open in comparison.

**Issei's Knife - Grade - Very Low(?) Lvl 1**

**Cutting Damage(?), Bleed Effect(?)**

**Description - Small Pocket knife.**

**Small Dagger - Grade - Very Low(?) Lvl 3**

**Cutting Damage(?), Bleed Effect(?)**

**Description - Small Dagger used for killing.**

Putting both items back in his inventory, Issei then uses the skill on the gloves.

**Coyote Gloves - Grade - Very Low(?) Lvl 3**

**Blunt Damage(?), Armor(?)**

**Description - Gloves used for protecting hands.**

Spotting the question marks next to the words on the blue box he clicks on the one for Grade and finds out that the grades for armor and weapons can go from, Broken, Very Low, Low, Medium, High, Very High, Rare, and lastly Legendary. He then opened up the question marks for armor, cutting damage, blunt damage and Bleed Effect.

**Armor - A stat that comes with different types of clothes, passively reduces damage taken in worn areas depending on armor grade.**

**Cutting Damage - A stat that is shared by weapons with a sharp edge to them, increases the chance for bleeding depending on Bleed Effect and weapon grade.**

**Blunt Damage - A stat that is shared by all blunt weapons, increases the chance for stun depending on weapon grade.**

**Bleed Effect - A debuff effect that is amplified by weapons that have a sharp edge to them.**

After reading the list and deciding to do look at the rest later, Issei then reopened the blue screen and had left the dungeon. The world began shattering around him as he appeared back in front of the abandoned building, with nothing indicating that there was even a dungeon there. He began the walk home.

The next few days passed slowly for the gamer known as Issei Hyouduo, while during this time he had further trained his current skills. There was no improvement in leveling skills such as Observe. But he had raised his Physical Endurance one level, and had unlocked the skill Cleaning whilst cleaning his home.

The worst part of this week was that he had found no more Random Dungeon Instance's around. Until today that is, because in front of him in a random field is the location of.

**Random Dungeon Instance (?)**

**Underground Lair Instance lvl 4 (?)**

**Would you like to proceed? Yes/No?**

Questioning the Underground Lair Instance he tapped the question mark next to the prompt, and a screen appeared in front of him.

Underground Lair Instance - An underground lair home to many monsters and men, many of which are nocturnal and have an advantage in the dimly lit halls of this lair. Advised to bring a source of light when entering this type of Instance.

Quickly hitting no for entering the Instance, he stood back and was glad that the instance had not disappeared. 'So fighting in the dark hm, I should go pick up a flashlight and some extra batteries.' he thought to himself as he went down the street to a home improvement store and had bought a flashlight and some batteries. Even going to a convenience store and getting a small snack before stuffing it in his Inventory.

Going back to the Instance he began the prompt again and hit yes, as a new window appeared before his eyes.

**Quest Alert!**

**Description - A Novice Necromancer, has decided to make this area his home of operations and has kidnaped a small amount of innocent citizens in the area to aid in his Necromancy. Slay the Necromancer and/or save as many citizens as possible.**

**Reward - Cash reward + 10XP for each citizen saved. Increase Relation with Kuoh City Council.**

**Failure - Quest Failure**

Noticing darkness envelope him, he turns around and takes notice that he is in a dimly lit area. With no natural lighting in the area he retrieves the flashlight from his inventory and clicks it on scanning his immediate area before equipping the Coyote Gloves and the Small Dagger.

Sliding the window back in front of him he begins to read it thoroughly, grimacing at the idea that people might die he hastens his pace down the large hall that he had started in.

All is silent for a few moments until his flashlight picks up a person standing in the middle of the hall. 'A Necromancer usually means zombies, don't tell me that i'm dealing with-' His thoughts are interrupted as the person turns around and lunges at Issei. "Zombies!" he shouts out loud as he stabs his dagger through the neck of the zombie

Still the zombie did not die, and quickly began trying to bite and scratch Issei. Quickly booting the zombie off of his dagger. He quickly thought of the observe skill as the zombie was slowly getting off of the floor.

**Zombie (Human) - [90/150] - lvl 4**

**Emotions: Rage, Hunger, Scared.**

**Age: 37**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

After reading the text, Issei began backpedaling."So i'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say movies were right." He began. "And all zombie movies say that the weak spot is the brain!" He shouted out as the zombie lunged at him again. Yet this time he jabbed his dagger through the side of its head.

**Congratulations You Have Defeated.**

**Zombie Lvl 4 + 25XP**

**[ 25XP ]**

"Help!" he heard a shriek of fear past where the zombie was standing he quickly made his way down the hall encountering a pair of zombies, he had quickly dispatched leaving only loot behind. Again he was met by zombies, yet this time they were in a group of three.

Growling he hit observe on the three zombies and had found that one of them was level 4 and the others were level two. Noting that the level 4 was in the back he charged the zombie closest to the front and gave it a heavy kick into the level 4 zombie knocking both on the ground as turned to the lone level 2 taking it out swiftly he focused his attention on the remaining two zombies.

The level 4 had gotten up but the other zombie had it's legs break from underneath it and began slow crawling towards Issei. Letting the walking zombie lung at him Issei grabbed it by the hair and quickly drove his knife into its head killing it with ease. Afterwards delivering a powerful kick to the crawling zombies head separating it's head off of its body, two windows appeared.

**Due to repeated action you have unlocked a new skill.**

**Heavy Kick: lvl 1 - A powerful kick that is used for doing damage and sending multiple opponents a distance away from you. Charging attack does extra damage. 5-25MP per use**

Before reading the whole skill Issei, began running to where he had heard the screams he was met with a caged off room with multiple living people inside of it surrounded by four zombies as they reached through the bars.

With the zombies distracted it was easy for Issei to defeat all four zombies. He was then met with the fearful faces of 3 survivors. Grabbing the keys off of one of the zombies he started to unlock the door one of them began. "Oh my god, were saved!" a woman cried out as she began sobbing into the arms of the man next to her. They both hugged each other as the other survivor, a small boy walked to Issei.

"Have you seen my mommy?" he asked Issei looking up at him with a concerned look on his face. Issei grimaced inwardly at the thought of if the Necromancer had taken the kids mother. "No, but do you know how you got here?" he paused before adding. "Was your mom here with you?"

The child's face fell. "Me and mommy were on the way home from school, and then…." he paused for a moment. "And then here. Mister will you find my mommy?" he asked with hopeful look on his face.

**Quest Alert!**

**Description - A Novice Necromancer has taken the mother of a young boy, find the whereabouts of the mother and confirm her fate.**

**Rewards - 65XP, +50 Relation with (?), +100 Relation with (?)**

**Failure - Death of Child, Death of Mother?**

Issei thought yes as he scratched the back of his head. "Of course I'll save your mom, just gotta find her that's all." He smiled, while patting the boy's head. Catching movement behind the boy he saw that the two adults had gotten up and began their way towards them.

"Thank you for saving us, do you know the way out of here?" the man asked as he rubbed the back of the scared looking woman next to him. Issei shot the man a look before adding. "Yes, but I want to ask you both a few questions." they both nodded. "First how many people were here and do you know who kidnapped you?"

The woman started first. "There used to be six of us but some hooded guy came along and took the others." Before the man added, "Yeah, no idea who he is but I woke up in a library down the hall before he had those monsters drag me here."

"Can you show me the way to that library?" Issei asked the duo as rubbed the kids' hair to try and give some form of comfort. "I'm going to see if I can find his mother." They agreed and the group made their way out to the main hall. Issei thought out the skill observe on the man first.

**Kaiama Sento - [170/170] - Lvl 3**

**Emotions: Fear, Hunger, Positive.**

**Age - 27**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

And then the woman and young boy.

**Ameri Sento - [100/100] - Lvl 3**

**Emotions: Fear, Hunger, Positive.**

**Age - 24**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

**Kei Shin - [95/95 - Lvl 2**

**Emotions: Fear, Hunger, Positive.**

**Age - 6**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

During the walk to the library, Issei had questioned the group to see if they had anymore information on the instance. Afterwards he asked their names and gave his own to make sure he didn't accidentally call one of them out keeping his 'powers' hidden.

Soon enough they had reached the library, Issei stopped the group and handed out a his knife towards Kaima. "Hey Kaima." he pushes his knife into his hands. "I'll go in there and check things out-" He's cut off as pained screams went off inside of the room.

Issei turned around and slammed the door open and saw the library. It was stocked with many books shelves reaching to the ceiling, but the most glaring part was the robed man standing above three people surrounded in glowing ritualistic circles.

Before Issei could do anything, the robed man had shouted something and a purple mist had surrounded him.

**Status Effect - Paralysis 1x(?)**

**You are Paralyzed**

**The Longer you are affected by Paralysis the more body parts are paralyzed**

Leaping out of the mist Issei noticed that the Kaima had gotten the idea and had closed the door behind Issei. Now without distractions Issei had time to notice that one of his arms had started to become slightly numb. Looking at the Necromancer he thought observe.

**[BOSS]**

**Arkile Bidgewater - [300/370] - Lvl 5**

**Emotions: Interest, Suspicion, Anger.**

**Age - 65**

Noticing that Issei had gotten out of his mist the old necromancer had shouted. "You will not leave this room alive boy!" As he grabbed one of the bodies in the ritual circles and they both glowed in purple light. Soon the old man had stood up, but with him a hulking man now turned zombie had now taken its place next to the necromancer. "After him now!" he barked.

The fresh zombie had an ample amount of mobility and actually charged at Issei with his arms outstretched in an attempt to grab Issei. Not being able to get out of the way entirely Issei was knocked to the ground. The zombie had fallen to the ground as well. Issei thought observe and above it appeared.

**Zombie (Human) - [300/300] - lvl 3**

**Emotions: Rage, Hunger, Scared.**

**Age: 30**

**~~Upgrade the Observe Skill to learn more about one's self~~**

'Wow, the zombie has more health than I do' He barely got to think as a fireball had sailed over his head and into the wall beside the door. "Don't forget about me child!" the necromancer got out as he was preparing another fireball.

"Screw off old you creepy old man!" Issei yelled back to the necromancer as he charged directly at him, throwing his dagger towards him before swinging back his arm to try to get a hit in.

The dagger disperses the fireball that the necromancer had been preparing stabbing the old man in the hands and falling to the ground with a clang. Issei follows up with a few punches knocking the necromancer to the floor.

Just as he's about to deliver another blow the large zombie delivers a powerful kick to Issei's body sending him sailing across the room and into one of the many bookshelves knocking it down.

**-150HP**

**Status Effect - Fracture 2x(?)**

**Body Parts Are Fractured**

**Ribs 2x(?)**

Groaning as he staggers back up Issei 'Ah, that kick really smarts.' he thinks to himself as the zombie begins its charge again knocking down a few bookcases in it's attempt to get Issei. The zombie gets itself stuck between 3 of the bookcases. 'Wait kick? I have that new skill.'

He shouts out "HEAVY KICK!" as he kicks the trapped zombie in the head making the entire head spin around with a satisfying crunch the body slacks and crumbles beneath the book cases.

Issei's breathing is labored as he watches as a loot bag appears above the zombies under the books cases he briefly catches his breath. "Arugh you impudent child, how dare you destroy my creation." The necromancer shouts in a haze. "In my home I am king, in my home I am god!" he shouts as he charges magic into one of the ritual circles grabbing one of the two women left.

Understanding what he's about to do Issei charges the old man tackling him off the body, but as he touches the necromancer he feels his energy being drained. Issei's vision begins to swim as the old man's laughs mock him into unconsciousness he hears a terrifying roar.


End file.
